


You Had Me At Preface

by flwwrbys



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Author!Jibeom, But they don’t smoke it #NODRUGS, Crack, Did I mention I’m a joke?, Hidden vine references I love if you get them, Jaehyun is really cute I love him, Jaehyun reads Jibeom’s books yesss, M/M, May be fluff, Who is searching up these tags, lots of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwwrbys/pseuds/flwwrbys
Summary: “You’re the author of my favorite book series and we bumped into each other on the side walk. You made me spill my coffee on myself and I yelled at you for 5 minutes straight before realizing who you were. For some reason you find my insufferable ass adorable and offer to buy me a replacement coffee and proceed to ask me on a date”Prompt from Tumblr because I have zero originality!I love Golden Child, stan Golden Child





	You Had Me At Preface

Jaehyun doesn’t really like books. Not after some kid in kindergarten threw a book at his face and broke his nose, resulting in a ride to the emergency room. But he loves (and he doesn’t even know why) this book series written by an author named J. Kim. It was the Golden Children (or Golcha for short) series, and every time he put out a new book, he would run to the bookshop at 6am just to get the first copy.

His friends then called him an J. Kim maniac, because he couldn’t even properly wake up at 9am for his uni lessons without Donghyun needing to flip the bed over and pour buckets of ice water on his face all while playing the Jo Jinho™ alarm that he specially made for people like him. He could hardly defend himself.

* * *

 

So when the newest book in the series came out, he had to get it. He woke up extremely early. His roommate Bomin almost slapped him with a fish when his alarm rang loudly at 4am.

“Bong Jaehyun, you better have a good ass reason for waking up at 4am on a fucking Saturday or I’m really going to rip all your signed copies of Golden Children.”

“The latest Golden Children book is coming out, and I am NOT MISSING IT. Also, if you rip my books, I’ll rip your head off.”

“Just get the fuck out Jaehyun.”

“Ok ok you dusty stick insect, I’m going out now.”

“What did you just call me?”

“A dusty stick insect. See you later.”

“You come back here right now Bong-“

“No, have I ever told you my ranking of importance? Hint: You’re not on the list, J is.”

“What a bitch.”

“Only for my books, sweetie.”

“You don’t even know how the author looks like.”

“And I already know he’s more attractive than you are. Your point? Invalid. Hotel? Trivago.”

“I swear to god, you’ve been spending way too much time with Jangjun.”

“Ah, but I’ve spent around 10 years of my life knowing you and I’m somehow still mentally sane! That’s an achievement in my books.”

“Get out, Jaehyun.”

“Oh, my first born child loathes me! I shall go and weep a river now. Toodles!”

Bomin heard the slam of the front door and sat down heavily on his bed, massaging his temples. Jaehyun was a great friend, don’t get him wrong, but he was sometimes such a handful that all Bomin wanted to do was smack him with a leek.

* * *

 

The bookstore opened at 6am, so Jaehyun opted to get some coffee before he went, as it was 45 minutes before opening time and camping outside the bookstore would made him look desperate. He decided to visit his favourite cafe for broke uni students like himself.

“Wow Jaehyun, did J. Kim release another book?”

“You’re right on the money, Seungmin.”

“What else could it be?”

“Great observation. Also, why the fuck are you working at 5 in the morning?”

“Because I need the money?”

“There are other shifts-“

“I’m busy. The med faculty pushed our exams forward by one month. It’s been a tragedy this entire week. You should know, you’re a med student.”

“That’s true, but isn’t working at 5am a bit too extreme?”

“Even Jinho changed his shifts. He works Saturdays now. I don’t have Saturdays anymore. Everyday is a Monday. The early morning is the only time I can possibly afford to spare.”

“But you’ve got pretty good grades...”

Seungmin pushed Jaehyun’s eggs benedict towards him.

“Go to that table over there. My shift is over soon, and no one comes this early. I’ll entertain you for a while.”

Jaehyun took his meal and shot a grateful smile to Seungmin. The latter made himself a cappuccino and slid into the seat opposite him.

“So. You’re here at 5am because of a damn book?”

“Yes.”

“Damn, you must really love this series.”

“I do.”

“What about the author? Are there any pictures of him?”

“He’s 100% anonymous, Seungmin. If there were any pictures of him though, you’d see it as my profile picture for everything that needs a profile picture, you’d see it as my homescreen and lockscreen wallpapers-“

“I get it. You’re obsessed with this guy.”

“Obsessed is a tiny bit extreme. I prefer unrequited affection.”

“That’s even worse.”

Jaehyun put a forkful of bacon into his mouth.

“Let me live, Seungmin.”

The bell at the front door of the cafe jingled. Seungmin looked up and saw Youngtaek there, waving at him as he hurriedly went to the back to put on an apron.

“Ah, my shift’s officially over. I don’t have to feel guilty about dining with you while I’m getting paid.”

“You what?”

“Shut up and eat, Jaehyun.”

Seungmin got up, went to the back and got his bag out before strutting back to sit opposite Jaehyun again. He pulled out a thick book about the circulatory system that smelt very antique and musky and proceeded to plop it down on the table.

“My dad’s. He insisted I use his.”

Jaehyun could feel the aged dust flying into his food but he chose not to think about it and continued eating. More customers were beginning to come in, and Jaehyun checked the time from his phone. 5.45am. Enough time to walk there slowly while still being on time for the opening of the bookstore. He finished up his food and ordered two takeaway iced Americanos, one for himself and one as an apology for waking Bomin up at 4am on a Saturday.

He said goodbye to Seungmin, slung his bag over his shoulder, carried the two Americanos in a plastic carrier bag Youngtaek gave him and set off for the bookstore.

* * *

 

10 minutes to the opening of the bookstore.

Jaehyun knew all the shortcuts to the bookstore from any specified location within a carefully planned perimeter. He could definitely get there in 10 minutes. He could cross the road, or he could turn the corner and cross a different slip road. He decided through experience that turning the corner would get him there faster and safer, as basically no one ever walked or used that path. He turned the corner as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Bomin a quick apology-

And ran into someone.

He was fine externally, but his Americanos weren’t. They spilt on his nice white shirt. Damn. He should have worn one of his old shirts if he knew this was going to happen. The guy that ran into him stood up and extended a hand to help him get up.

“Shit. I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“FIRST OF ALL, MY AMERICANOS SPILLED. SECOND OF ALL, MY NICE WHITE SHIRT IS RUINED. THIRD OF ALL, YOU MADE ME MISS THE OPENING OF A BOOKSTORE. I NEEDED TO GET A BOOK TODAY.”

“Oh my god. Uh. How will I fix this.”

“I don’t know, run to the bookshop and get me the book?”

“What book did you even want to get this early in the morning?”

“The latest book of the Golden Children series? Honey I did not willingly piss my roommate off at 4am just to miss it.”

“I have the book right now. I’ll give you my copy okay?”

“The fuck?”

* * *

 

Jibeom dug through his satchel and pulled out a fresh copy of the book. Thank GOD he brought it with him when his roommate begged him to get him some coffee from some obscure coffee shop 15 minutes away from where they stayed. Him and his shitty luck ensured that something bad would happen every 5 seconds. A woman watering her plants watered him down too. He broke a flowerpot. He forgot his wallet the first time he went out and he had to go back for it. Basically, he was having a disgusting day at 5.30am on a fucking Saturday and running into this guy was just the icing on the cake.

He even spilled the guy’s Americanos. Jibeom was 2 seconds away from bursting into tears and explaining that he had a shitty day and that he wasn’t in the best mood when the guy started yelling at him saying that he had somewhere to go and it was just great that Jibeom had to run into him because he was going to be late for the release of a book.

Jibeom then saw this as a chance, and prayed to whatever god there was that bothered listening to him for the book he needed to be his newest book or he would just jump into a river and be a wet sock because he didn’t want to live as a shameful human being anymore.

He really couldn’t bother listening to his yelling anymore until he heard that it was actually the newest book from his series that the guy wanted. He almost cried in happiness. Extremely Manly Tears of Happiness, of course. He hurriedly pulled the book out of his satchel and passed it to the guy. The guy (whom Jibeom was quickly discovering to be extremely attractive even though he had just yelled at him 5 minutes ago) looked at the book then looked back at Jibeom, who shot him a half smile.

“How the fuck-“

“I have my ways.”

“Thank you you don’t understand how much this means to me.”

 

Looking up into the boy’s dark brown orbs which were shining with excitement and happiness , he realised that he only took a short 5 minutes to harbour a stupid, cliche crush on this guy that screamed at him for ruining his shirt. (Also was that tears in his eyes? Did his voice slightly waver? Fuck?) He suddenly thought of one of (his useless roommate) Jangjun’s quotes, “Love blossoms in mysterious places, you dumb bitch.”

The part about Jibeom being a dumb bitch was 200% unnecessary but he couldn’t help but think about the first part being true. This was possibly his first liking (which was really pathetic being a 18 year old university student) and he didn’t know what was in him but something told him to shoot his shot.

So he did.

* * *

 

“How about I replace your Americanos? I’m really sorry about them. There’s a coffee shop I’ve been meaning to go to-“

“I have to change out of my shirt but thank you so much for the book it’s already worth so much.”

Jibeom bit his lip. He still had his shredded essay (DON’T ASK) in his bag. He took out a pen, uncapped it and scrawled his phone number on a piece.

“Text me when you’re free? I’ll get you your two Americanos?”

Jaehyun gripped the paper and stuffed it inside his pocket. This guy was so nice. Too nice. Too handsome. Too lucky to have the exact book he wanted. He believed in fate and boy, was this fate in play. Jaehyun was falling at the speed of light for him. Other than this guy being the most of his problem, the stain on his shirt was still a minor issue. He looked forlornly at his white shirt. He would have to wash it again, and washing white shirts were a pain.

That guy must have seen him stare at the stain because before his brain could comprehend anything, he got his hoodie off and extended his hand, offering it to Jaehyun.

“Just take it. I was feeling warm anyway and it’s kinda my apology? You can return it to me when you decide to claim your two Americanos.”

“No I can’t just take your hoodie, I don’t even know you.”

“Just accept it. How about your name as advanced payment?”

“Jaehyun. My name is Bong Jaehyun.”

“Well Jaehyun, I hope you text me soon, because I really like that hoodie.”

Jibeom picked his satchel up and walked off, secretly inwardly convulsing because damn did he actually smoothly pick up Jaehyun even though he was such an awkward asshole in reality? No overpriced specialty coffee for Jangjun, but it was definitely worth it. He could withstand a scolding from the idiot anyway.

* * *

 

Jaehyun stared at the hoodie in his hand. After watching the man walk off, he sunk to his knees, clutching the book and the hoodie.

“How did I get so lucky? I don’t even know his name.”

He pulled the hoodie over his head after several minutes of contemplation.  
The guy smelt like warm vanilla and freshly flipped blueberry pancakes. His soft voice sounded like the sunset and the sunrise. Jaehyun picked up the almost-empty upturned plastic cups of Americano, chucked it into the nearest bin and tried his best to kick the ice and coffee into the drainage beside he road.

He then carefully put the book inside his bag and headed back home.

* * *

 

Jibeom rung the doorbell a couple of times. He didn’t bring his key today because he knew that at least one of his housemates would be home (no he just forgot it but here’s a cool excuse!) so he waited for him to come out. Jangjun scrambled out of his room, grabbed the key hanging near the door and unlocked the door for Jibeom. Jibeom took off his shoes and entered the house while Jangjun locked it up and sat on the sofa in front of the television.

Jangjun picked up the remote and started browsing through the channels as he quickly scanned Jibeom. Something was missing.

“Where is my coffee? Where the fuck is your jacket?”

“It isn’t a jacket, it’s a hoodie. Also, I didn’t buy any for you.”

“Well, yeah. Where is it? What are you doing without your hoodie when you’re so extremely sensitive to the cold, you hypothermic spoon? Are you an idiot? The coffee issue can be resolved later on, especially when you’re such a dolt.”

“Listen, Jangjun. I gave it to someone.”

“Why would you give your hoodie to a stranger when I can’t even come out of your room alive when I ask for a piece of clothing?”

“It’s different. You’re an ass. He isn’t. Also, he seems to like my books a lot. Gotta appreciate my fans man.”

“There’s no way. Was he cute?”

“N-no.”

“You stuttered. Was he cute?”

“Shut up, Jangjun.”

“It’s a yes no question Jibeom, just answer it.”

“Nomaybeyeshewasverycute.”

Jangjun stared at him incredulously. He was almost starting to think that Jibeom was an aromantic dude because he never showed interest in any shape, form, or way to any person, ever.

“Wait. Give me a minute to process it. What else did you give him?”

“My phone number.”

Jangjun almost collapsed due to shock.

* * *

 

Jaehyun typed his passcode and pressed his thumbprint against the lock. He heard the whirr of the machinery unlocking his door and grabbed the door handle, pulling it down to open his front door. Bomin stood there, staring at him as he bit down on a roughly thrown together ham sandwich.

“So the nocturnal pasty bean cake came back from war?”

“First of all, who is a nocturnal pasty bean cake?”

“The real question should be- wait what is that hoodie?”

Oh. The mystery man’s hoodie. Jaehyun had almost forgot he was wearing it. Except for the fact that mystery man smelt extremely nice and  
Jaehyun was tempted to ask him what scent he used and where he bought it from.

“Uh, I got it from a guy I met on the road-“

Jaehyun hastily (and unwillingly) pulled off the hoodie and pointed at the brown stain on his shirt.

“He ran into me. I spilled my Americanos because of the run in but this guy is my new god he gave me a copy of J. Kim’s latest book I may have teared a bit but wow he was so nice and so amazing and he smells SO DAMN NICE and his eyes were so pretty and his voice was so BEAUTIFUL and wow I love him.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Is that all you have to say after I profess my undying love for a stranger to you?”

“Jaehyun, I’m pretty sure this is a scam-“

“He gave me his phone number AND his hoodie. THERE’S NO SCAM HERE.”

“Ok chill dude.”

After a hot shower and a fresh set of clothes later, Jaehyun sat at the dining table with a steaming bowl of soup set in front of him.

“Talk.”

So between spoonfuls of corn soup (ok, one sip and that corn soup went straight into the trash can) and the odd comment about Bomin’s cooking (namely, “This tastes like toxic chemicals.”, “Why is the soup solid.” and “My dog can make better food than you, and I don’t have a dog.”), he spilled his entire morning.

“So now you have a boyfriend.”

“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND. YET.”

“Yet.”

“Also how the fuck are you still eating that? I wanted to throw up just by looking at it.”

“I have the flu. I can’t taste shit.”

“Lucky you. Next time, just order from the place down the street. 89331955. Memorise it. I’m too young to die from food poisoning.”

“I am wounded.”

“I am physically wounded. One sip of that soup and I feel my stomach already disagreeing.”

“Then go hungry, you ungrateful bee.”

“Idk I should get a better flat mate.”

“I’m already the best on the market.”

Jaehyun got up and went to the chair where he had slung the hoodie over. He fumbled inside the pockets and found what he was looking for.

“What is that?”

“My new lunch buddy’s phone number.”

* * *

 

Jibeom started at his phone. Was he really expecting a call or text so fast? Him imagining the other would even attempt to contact him was already wishful thinking.

Suddenly, his phone dinged with a notification and he was so startled he almost dropped it. However, an iPhone X was an iPhone X and thus, he went in for the dive to save it.

 

**One notification from unknown number**

**Unknown: hey**

**Unknown: this is the dude that you bumped into today**

**Unknown: uhHhHuh and I was like thinking**

**Unknown: because my housemate’s a really shit cook**

**Unknown: and he cooked me corn soup with suspiciously solid lumps**

**Unknown: so uh**

**Unknown: if you’re free perhaps could you grab some lunch with me?**

 

“JANGJUN, GET YOUR BITCHASS DOWN HERE IT’S A CODE RED.”

Heavy footsteps clambering down the stairs, a face with major bed head peeked out from behind the wall.

“Stop shouting, for shit’s sake. It’s really early in the morning.”

“Joochan.”

“Jibeom.”

“Joochan.”

“What do you want?”

“I’m going on a date.”

“No way. I wouldn’t date you even if I was desperate, single and 35.”

“Joochan, shut the hell up. You can’t even gather the courage to confess to Donghyun.”

“WHO DOES JOOCHAN WANT TO CONFESS TO?”

“AH, FUCK. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’VE DONE THIS. JANGJUN, GET THE HELL OUT FROM UNDER THE TABLE.”

“WhO DoES wIDDLE jOOCHANie waNT tO conFeSS TO?”

“Jangjun, choke.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twoshot ! Hmu on twitter @kamibongjae


End file.
